


Prompt 20: Midnight Adventure

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hero is an asshole, Mention of TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Eli is working at 7/11 when he isn't being The Villain.His coworker asks him to be in a tiktok. to his surprise there was consequences.
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 1





	Prompt 20: Midnight Adventure

Eli sighed as he went to grab his backpack. Marcy had a dumb idea for a tiktok. that was it. that was why he was changing into his costume in the bathroom. He nodded Tom on cash register, slipped his mask on and walked out to the back. It took longer to put his suit on then take the tiktok. Maybe it wasn’t worth the effort, the possibility someone would see him, or figure it out. but after working at the 7/11 for 3 months. no one cared. as long as he wasn’t on first shift when people were there. 

The next shift with Marcy, she told him that it had blown up in the hero fandom. Memes and cosplay, well perceived cosplay. Marcy had a cosplay account and so naturally when guests like him came on, it was assumed cosplay. He bet that even if she said it was the real Villain people wouldn’t believe her. He had popped on her tiktoks a few times. But he wasn’t going to make one himself, he was already busy with his other socials. And just like that he moved on to thinking of other things. Groceries, rent, next scheme.

A few months later, a well known youtuber reached out to him to do an interview. he was hesitant but he did like doing interviews. People always asked the weirdest things. This interview was almost a let down, the questions were fairly tame, then the youtuber asked him to watch a clip of a fan tiktok. He didn’t look up his name on socials, it wasn’t generally good for mental health to do that. He nodded and watched. He tried to not to laugh when they brought up Marcy’s tiktok with him in it. The youtuber must have picked up on his twitching face, “what do you think about this? You certainly had a reaction to it.” Eli bit his lip. This was going to take a fine line of just enough information. “I remember her asking me to do this with the hero cardboard cut out they had at the store.” The youtuber was shocked “You go in costume??” Eli furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course not. I was already in the area. And they are 24/7 its pretty convenient for midnight snacks.” he shrugged to make it seem like no big deal. The interviewer moved swiftly along to another tiktok he didn’t know.

He shouldn’t have been surprised to hear “Mr.Villain, if you are on the premises please come to cash register.” over the loudspeaker. Marcy and Tom started doing it when someone casually mentioned they were a fan and saw the youtube video. He grumbled. He was almost done mopping, and he needed to finish that before he got to his other tasks. He grumbled, he already changed earlier in his shift for a fan. He didn’t want to squeeze himself into the suit again. He yelled over, “Mr.V has left already.” He knew Tom could hear him at register. The store wasn’t that big. Tom yelled back, “I think Mr.V would like to know about this visitor.” Eli shook his head, it was intriguing but he finished his mopping before he walked over. 

His heart sped up as he saw Hero’s colors. What the fuck was he doing here? He was terrified. He wanted to run outside before he was noticed. He eyed the door and figured he had a decent chance. Then Tom opened his mouth “Eli! Its Hero!! The actual Hero!” Eli paled as Hero turned towards him. Would he know? Would he be able to guess? He panicked a bit. Barely being able to say hello. Hero looked back over to Tom. “Thanks again, citizen. If you see Villain around here let me know.” with that Hero dramatically turned cape and left.

Eli didn’t know what to do. He let his breath out. Before looking at Tom. “What the fuck Tom!?” Eli walked up to the register. “Dude. you KNOW I don’t want to see that asshole.” He was coming down from his anxiety into anger. Tom wouldn’t meet his eyes, just stared at the door. “Sorry Eli.” he was quiet and sad. Which made Eli think he was perhaps a bit more angrier then he really should have been. Eli piped up before Eli could say anything else. “He’s my uncle. He thought I knew where Villain might be. And hes scary when he gets like that and i just wanted him to go away.” 

Eli regarded Tom. He didnt know that. He thought of the times he had been up against Hero. He was always in suit, had his powers. Tom may or may not have powers. But he was family. And its always harder to give family shit. Eli sighed. “You have the worst uncle.” he wasn’t good at comforting people. So he stated the obvious. Eli smiled a bit. “He isn’t that bad when he isn’t talking about Villain.” Eli nodded, not believing it. This was a game changer. His coworker and to some extent friend had some shitty family. And Villain could not stand for that. But how to Tom to leave his family? This was going to be his biggest scheme yet.


End file.
